Power Rangers Legend of the Beasts
Power Rangers Legend of the Beasts is a fanfiction of the Power Rangers series. Plot All wildlife, nature and living things on planet earth is being attacked by the forces of evil. Individual teenagers being chosen to become beast power rangers to fight against the evil and save the world. Rangers Land Beast Rangers Air Bird Rangers Underwater Creature Rangers Allies #Legendary Rangers #Elite Rangers #Hyperforce Rangers #Masked Rider Warriors (Grasshopper) #Ultraman Amazing Civilians #Leon's Parents and families #Logan's Parents and families #Tina's Parents and families #Alan's Parents and families #Mika's Parents and families #Brad's and Emma's families and relatives #Mindy Michaels #Micheal's Cafe #Vetarian Teacher #Tina's teacher and partner #Farm friends Villains The evil of darkness. One of the villains used one of the Animals, Pets and turned them evil to take over wildlife. Animals /Beasts of Darkness *Boss - Evil Leo (Evil Lion) *Henchman -COBRA *Henchwoman - VIPER *Egor *Verto II *Dee 1 *Dee 2 *Foot Soldiers - Wildcat Patrollers *Every Monsters of the Week as any Animals,Pets being turned Evil because of the darkness. *Typhonis DOOM Arsenal Morphers ' *Beast Morhpers (Main Five) *Bird Wrist Morhpers (Gold,Pink) *Aura Wrist Morhpers (Cyan,Green) '''Multi Use Devices ' *Power Coins *Power Crystals 'Communication Devices ' *Wtist communicators 'Sidearms ' *Blade Blasters Individual Weapons *Lion Sword - Red *Bison Axe/Gun - Black *Wolf Lance -Blue *Tiger Daggers - Yellow *Bear Claws (Duo) -White *Falcon Sword -Gold *Crane Bow - Pink *Shark Fighting Fins - Green *Water/Hyro Bow-Cyan '''Team blaster *Beast Cannon (Main Five) *Wing Blasters (Gold,Pink) *Water Cannon (Green,Cyan) Zords Zords Beast Megazord (Main Five) -Red,Blue,Black,Yellow,White *Red Lion Zord *Blue Wolf Zord *Black Bison Zord *Yellow Tiger Zord *White Bear Zord Secondary Teams *Gold Falcon Zord *Pink Crane Zord Extra Zords *Green Shark Zord *Cyan Dolphin Zord All Beast zords used for Ultrazord, new modes and other upgrades. Disclaimer *I do not own Super Sentai series because it belongs to Toei, Tokusatsu, Japan, Ban Dai Namco *I do not own the Power Rangers series because it belongs to Saban Brands Notes After making this as Power Rangers fan fiction I already planned making the Japanese version of the same idea: Beast Sentai Roar-Ranger. But this I decided to create this fan fiction got no Super Sentai counterpart and this is PR only story and planing on creating this as an Movie or Mini series fan fiction. I read about In South Korea every Super Sentai seasons being dubbed and change the title into "Power Rangers" I think it's a cool idea at first because Super Sentai series was made first since 1975 before Power Rangers in 1993. This team is inspired by The Super Sentai series and mix of Power Rangers series *My main five colour team of Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and White are inspired by Sentai Color Schemes -Jetman, Kakurangers, Goarangers and Abarangers. As in Alien Rangers, Wildforce and Dino Thunder Rangers (No PR counterpart for Jetman) *This five main team got a female Yellow Ranger along with female White ranger, the extra secondary team got a Pink Ranger who's not part of the main team but as an extra member. Also another female ranger as Cyan only appears as a spirit to guide the rangers alongside a male Green ranger. *My suit designs are mix of Wildforce (Gaorangers), Lost Galaxy (Gingaman),MMPR (Zyuranger) and bit of Jungle Fury (Gekiranger). *My idea having 7 rangers at first is from RPM/Go-Onger - having 5 rangers as land animals and 2 extra rangers as bird-theme. Now having extra (bangai) rangers as underwater ceatures. *My rangers got elements in their animal suits like Lost Galaxy (Gingaman). *My rangers transformation items are based of power morphers from MMPR. See Also *Element Sentai Mystic-Ranger - Fan Fiction based on Super Sentai series with no PR counterpart but similar concepts. Category:RFyle11 Category:Series Category:Power Rangers